Mac Graves
Major Mac Graves is a U.S War Correspondent serving in Manila when the Japanese launch an air attack. He is drunk and is dragged to safety by a prostitute named Betsy who he had been keeping company with in a local bar. They head to the docks and manage to get a ride on a boat that is preparing to leave. The boat is skippered by Private Mario Patrello of the 2nd Company 5th Marine Division. He takes them to Lubang Island where he is stationed along with the other Marines. Once they arrive they realise that the Japanese have attacked here also and have captured the island and the experimental radar base that had been built on it. They soon come under attack and flee into the jungle. As they relax they are about be ambushed by a Japanese patrol, when Technical Sergeant Trevor and Private Jim attack the patrol and kill them all. Betsy was killed in the shootout. They later spot Private Charlie Ross along with Corporal Stanton and Private Cline as they were been led through the jungle as prisoners and rescue them. Cline is later wounded in the leg during a gunfight with the Japanese. Lieutenant Commander Arthur Rodney comes to their rescue with his two local guides. Cline's wound later turns gangrene and they decide to ease his pain with opium. It was then that the Japanese catch up with them again and Cline tells Major Graves to leave him with some explosives. Graves does this and the rest of the men push on into the jungle. The Japanese find Cline and surround him. The other hear an explosion and know Cline has sacrificed himself for them. Rodney receives a radio transmission ordering him to destroy the radar base as it is too important to be in the hands of the Japanese. None of the others are happy about that plan but they all agree to destroy the base. During the attack to destroy the base, Rodney plants the explosives and is shot when the Japanese discover them, but he survives to see the base explode and then dies of his wound. At a meeting with one of the local chiefs, Trevor is shot in the stomach when the Japanese launch a surprise attack on them. They make their escape and Trevor decides he is slowing them down and he will stay and hold the Japs up as the others escape. He holds them up in a narrow pass, with a Sten gun and a few grenades before he is shot and killed. The remaining survivors, Graves, Stanton, Mario and Jim head to the coast where they arrive at an abandoned village and hope to take a boat to escape the island. Esperanza, a local female, who was Rodney's guide, goes into the village first to make sure it is abandoned. She searches the whole place and then calls the Americans in as the place is clear. But when the arrive Mario spots that the sand is moving and then a Japanese soldiers jumps out of the beach. He is killed and more of the hidden troops appear from under the sand. There is a huge firefight which ends with all of the Japanese dead and also Jim and Stanton. Graves and Mario escape on a boat. Gallery mac graves.png mac graves (2).png Mac Graves and Trevor.png|Mac Graves and Trevor. Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac Graves, Mac